Falling
by Masqurade
Summary: Seven years later Sarah finds herself in a strange situation one morning. That same seven years later just as Jareth has found a way back into Sarah's life it seems that it might be ruined because she's blaming him for Toby going missing...
1. Drunken Nights Lead to Rude Awakenings

A/N – Hi all! I'm excited to get started on this fic. Hopefully, I'll actually finish this one. I guess it depends on how well I think I'm doing, your reviews will definitely help with that. Critiques are much appreciated.I hope you guys love this one!

I do not own any characters from the movie "Labyrinth," I do on the other hand, own this story and Carmon.

So without further ado:

Chapter ONE – "Drunken Nights Lead to Rude Awakenings" of the story "Falling"

**Chapter ONE**

**Drunken Nights Lead to Rude Awakenings**

Sarah giggled and stumbled down the street with three of her best girl friends. Her head was buzzing, and her body was warm inside and out even though the early morning air was a nice cool temperature. Sarah's laugh could be heard clearly above the others as her friends sang to her. Sarah had of course gotten drunk before, a few college parties here and there, but this was a night to celebrate, she had finally reached twenty-one.

The birthday party slowly wandered to stop in front of the small red brick building that Sarah had been living in for the past three years. "This is my stop girls." Sarah's words slurred as she pulled herself up the few stairs that led to her front door and fumbled for her keys. Her friends all smiled back at her as they started to continue their way down the street and Sarah heard them in unison slur back to her one last happy birthday wish along with "good night"s and "love you"s. 

With a smile and a sigh she leaned against her door trying several times to fit her key into the lock without any successes. Just as she was starting to get frustrated with the procedure the key slipped into the lock with metallic clicks, and with one more clack she turned the key and door knob and the door swung open.

Sarah sighed with the comfort of her covers, both warm and cool around her greeting her to the morning; she let her fingers smooth over the silky soft comforter. She loved the feeling of the warm sun pouring in through the window and the clean sheets and soft mattress under her. She hadn't had such a great night sleep in so long; it must have been all the booze last night, she smiled to herself. The world slowly started to come into her reality as her mind started to wake itself up, but she decided to keep her eyes closed to try and hold onto her dreams from last night just a little longer, an even bigger smile formed on her face. But that wasn't long lived as her brain started to realize that her mattress didn't quite sit as usual, and that there was an unusual noise in her room, someone other then her breathing, and last and the very much not least of all, the heat in the bed next to her. For a moment she wasn't sure what to do, but her eyes were open now. Before she could figure out what the next step was Sarah felt the weight next to her shift and move closer to her, and the heat become slightly more intense. Sarah let out a yelp as she felt another person's hand run smoothly along her side. She felt someone else's breath on the back of her neck, and there was a soft chuckle in her ear that was familiar and yet set far back in the depths of her memory. Her body up to this point had been frozen, trying to figure out what to do, but now all she could do was move, and move as fast as she could.

Sarah didn't know, and frankly didn't care, how she got to the other end of the room as quickly as she did. Her green eyes grew larger as they landed on the man in her bed. She couldn't believe that she could be awake. It just wasn't possible, because Jareth, obviously naked under her covers in her bed, just didn't happen in reality. She stood there looking at him smirking at her for a moment in silence, until he finally broke it, "Well good morning to you too. I've never had a woman wake up with me like that before. You seem to always keep me on my toes Sarah." She was now concerned about her hallucinations talking to her. Again, they sat there in silence for another few seconds until she realized that this was no hallucination. Sarah leaned back against the wall; it was cool and calming against her naked skin. 

"Are you going to come back to bed Sarah?" Jareth asked her with that same smirk as his eyes rolled over her body. She went ridged once more as she realized that she was standing completely stark naked in front of him. Another yelp left Sarah's mouth as she pulled a throw off of the near by chair and covered herself. Her eyes started to quickly move around the room, what she found made her heart start to pump faster then it had been a minuet ago, she was sure that she was going to have a heart attack. Her bra was partly hidden under the bed, his boots next to it, Jareth's shirt dangled off of a near by lamp, her jeans were in a crumpled pile on the wooden floor – she tightly shut her eyes, she'd seen enough. But she just couldn't get the image of the naked Jareth in her bed out of her head.

She jumped when she heard the wood floor creek, oh no, he was getting out of bed! This was not good. Sarah opened her eyes as she felt Jareth lean over her, placing his hand against the wall, now she was stuck. She looked up into his mismatch eyes, trying to keep her vision from wandering. "What's wrong Sarah?" She felt his warm breath on her check and ear once more as he leaned down, his lips brushed against her check.

"What are you doing!?" She finally found her voice.

Jareth, surprising Sarah, actually leaned back slightly, looking at her in what looked to her like question. "What am I doing? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, my God," Sarah let out breathlessly, but before she could let out any other words her phone began to ring. She slipped out from under Jareth's arm and made her way through the small house, still making sure to clutch the throw close to her body. Jareth let his arm down as she left the room watching her go in bewilderment. She walked quickly over the hard wood floors following the sound of her ringtone. She finally found the phone on the floor in the living room scattered along with other items that had poured out of her bag from last night, also on the floor. Sarah flipped open her phone, "Hello?"

"Sarah!" That was the only thing that Sarah could hear blaring out of the phone as her step mother screamed and cried into the phone.

"Mom, mom slow down… what's going on?" Sarah tried to calm Karen who was on the other end. She and Karen had never gotten along great but they got along well enough. Over the last few years they had eventually come to some understandings about one another. There was a pause on the line and the only sound was Karen slightly sobbing, "Toby, he's missing… Have you seen him, has he come by? I called him this morning to come down to breakfast and he didn't come down and I called and called and – No one's seen him. All his of his things are still here, all the doors were stilled locked this morning! I don't know how this could have happened, OH Sarah!" Sarah sat there listening to her stepmother get more and more out of control again.

"No, I haven't seen him. Have you called the police?"

"Yes of course I've called the police! I just don't know what to do Sarah!"

"I'll keep and eye out for him, I'll make sure my phone is always on me. Don't worry Mom, we'll find him. He'll come home." Sarah kept calm; she hoped that it would keep Karen a little calm. "I love you guys, I'll do everything I can here, and once I hear something I'll let you know."

"Oh thank you Sarah!" Karen continued to cry but hung up the phone.

Sarah closed her phone and sat thinking for a second until her heard bare feet lightly slapping on the wood floor in the hall behind her. She turned around to see Jareth walking out of her room, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw the look she was giving him. She stalked towards him with a look Jareth knew should have killed him, at least twice. He had no choice but to back up into her room, or else he was sure she was going to rip him apart. "YOU!" Sarah growled at him. "YOU! Where did you take HIM this time!?"

"What are you talking about!?" Jareth growled back, "Are you bloody fucking mad woman!"

The two stood their yelling at each other, "Where did you take my brother, Toby! He's missing! That was Karen on the phone, she can't find him."

"Why would I take him? Sarah, taking children is a job, not a joy. Besides I never take children unless I'm asked to!"

"You're the only person that would take him! How am I supposed to know it wasn't you Jareth? I haven't seen you for more then seven years, and here you are on the morning that my brother ends up missing, what am I supposed to think?!" Sarah was practically on her toes just to scream in his face.

Jareth stopped and smirked, "Sarah, it wasn't me, it couldn't have been me. I was here, with you all night, you don't remember?"

"Oh, God." Sarah stumbled back and sat on the edge of her bed. She started to remember flashes of the night before: she had stumbled into her home and leaned back against the door shutting it with her weight. She was making her way to her much wanted bedroom and soft mattress when she had stumbled into something solid, giggling she looked up and found that it was not a wall as she had thought. She gasped in terror as she looked up to a dark figure; she had figured that it was someone in the process of robbing her place. She remembered backing up again into the door and letting out a small cry. She was sure she was about to pass out when Jareth had said her name softly, that's when she had dropped her bag, its contents scattering everywhere. From there she remembered that kiss, and remembered pieces of frantic removable of clothing. "Oh, boy…" Sarah quietly murmured and shook the memory out of her head before it could continue, she didn't want to remember any more. "Then your Goblins must have taken him."

"Sarah, I had nothing to do with it, you have my word. Why would I have any reason to take him? Like I said I do not take children unless I am asked. " His voice was calm but stern.

Sarah knew that he wasn't lying, maybe it was because of the way he had kissed her last – no, no, no, don't go there. Perhaps Toby just ran away? No, that wasn't like Toby at all, her eight year old brother loved his home and he would never worry Karen like that, he wouldn't worry anyone like that. She looked up to the unearthly Fae standing in front of her. Sarah sat in pondering for a few minuets, "Jareth, why are you still here? Go home."

"What do you mean?" He knew exactly what she meant he just wanted to hear her say it. See if she could lie to herself.

"Last night was a mistake, go home." Sarah slid back onto the bed and lay back on the covers looking up at the ceiling.

"Sarah," His voice was forceful. "Last night was not a mistake." She felt his weight on the bed, Oh God he was starting to crawl on top of her. She felt his hands slide up her arms and pin down her wrists, she tried not to flinch hoping that would get him to leave easier then arguing with him. "You wanted last night just as much as I did," His words brushed against her ear and his body pressed against hers. "if not more." The next thing Sarah knew he was gone, his weight that had been on top of her had just vanished. She sat up slowly and looked around; Jareth was gone along with his clothes that had been scattered around the room. This was not a good morning for her.

Jareth kicked open the door to his thrown room grumbling and cursing. He kicked a goblin aside and the rest ran from his path. "I can't believe her! She invites me into her bed then…. She hasn't changed... Ungrateful... Maturity level of a…" His rants went up and down in volume and intensity. He threw himself into his chair and tried to calm himself. 

"Jareth." He heard the blonde whisper into his ear as her hand started to wander over and down his shoulder and chest. Jareth didn't have enough energy all he could do was roll his eyes; this was not a time that he wanted to deal with her. "And where in the Underground have you been all night? When you didn't come in to warm my bed, I came to keep yours warm but you weren't there." Her voice was soft and sultry laughing in his ear, her lips brushed against his skin teasing.

"It's none of your concern Carmon." Jareth said dully, he was too tiered to try and pry her hands off of him, so he let her roam.

"Well, fine then." Carmon playfully sounded hurt. "By the way, there's a letter that's been waiting for you. It looks pretty important." She handed him a small folded piece of thick and heavy parchment. Jareth broke the wax seal on the front and unfolded the letter: 

"_I have the child."_

That was all it said. As soon as he had read the black scrawled letters it burst into flame and become nothing.

"Fancy." Was all that Carmon said, Jareth on the other hand said nothing and his heart skipped a beat and then started again in double time. This was not a good morning for him.


	2. Ransom and Ranting

A/N – Hey guys, sorry I'm a few weeks later then I thought this was going to be. It'll probably be the same amount of time between this chapter and the next because I have some plans for my real life. LOL I'm going on vacation in a few days and then it's packing and back to college for me. (Which also means back to my Liebe aka Love! WHOOT!)

This chapter was easy to think up the ideas, but hard to put together, I'm still not sure I'm 100 satisfied, but it is what it is I can only do so much. . 0

Oh BTW, pay close attention, I've referenced the movie once or twice through out here, one song too.

Remember critiques are always much appreciated. I hope you guys love this one!

I do not own any characters from the movie "Labyrinth," I do on the other hand, own this story, Amos and Carmon.

So without further ado:

Chapter TWO – "Ransoms and Ranting" from the story, "Falling

**Chapter TWO**

**Ransom and Ranting**

Sarah sat on the front steps of her apartment trying to unwind even a small bit from the long, horrid day. Karen had called her at least every hour, the police had come over to ask her questions about her brother and she had passed out fliers to everyone who had passed by her steps. Where could Toby have gone?

She jumped as her phone blared out a Buck Cherry song. Sarah looked at the caller ID screen on the font of her phone, Karen, what a surprise. With the amounts of calls that she'd been receiving from Karen, Sarah had resorted to finding an extension cord to train out to the front step for her phone charger. "Hello?... No, I haven't heard from him yet… Yes, I've talked to the police… Yes, I've been handing out the fliers you e-mailed to me," Sarah picked up a flier and looked at her little brother's face beaming up at her. "I know… Love you too… bye." Sarah knew these answers by heart, she didn't even listen to her step mother on the other end any more.

Sarah leaned back against the steps and watched the sun starting to disappear from her world. The sky started to turn bright reds and oranges. She sighed and closed her eyes, the colors still flashed on the back of her eyelids.

"You can't find him, can you?" She heard the voice coming from in front of her, she knew that voice and it made her wince. She had told him to go home, guess she should have told him to stay home. Sarah reluctantly opener her eyes to see him standing there in the middle of her small amount of grass, only a few feet away from her. He looked different from the usual Jareth, his normally wild hair was tamed by being pulled back into a short pony tail, and he was dressed in normal clothes: a pair of blue jeans and a white tee-shirt. He just stood there with his hands in his front pockets, looking at her with no particular expression on his face.

"What?" Sarah sat up looking strait back at him.

"You still can't find Toby, can you? No one's found him." Jareth said matter-of-factly.

"No, we haven't found him yet." Sarah leaned forward placing her elbows on her thighs, "Why?" What was he trying to get at?

"He's in The Underground, my world."

"Excuse me?" Sarah slowly stood up.

"Someone from my world took him."

"You mean you took him." She made her way down the steps and quickly closed the small gap between them.

"Sarah, we've been through this." Jareth said calmly, now looking down at her.

"Then why is he there?" She crossed her arms in front of her.

"Someone took him."

"Yes Jareth I know that, I figured that one out! Who took him?"

"I don't know."

"What are you talking about? You're making no sense." Sarah was at her breaking point of frustration, the day hard already been stressful and too long.

"Sarah, I got a ransom note about Toby." Jareth was also getting frustrated; she had never learned to ask the right question.

"What!" Sarah's eyes went wide. Jareth placed his hands on either of her upper arms trying to calm her, which didn't work. Sarah just swatted his hands away and off of her. "What are you talking about? Why would one of your… kind, or, whatever, take Toby? And then give, you, the ransom note?"

"To get to me through you." He said it plainly and with confidence.

"Why would they go through me?"

"Because I care for you Sarah," he said it, again with the same confidence and simplicity. "I told you before, last night was not a mistake."

Sarah had thought over the fact that he had slept with her because he cared for her, but the thought had lasted only half a second. "Oh," was all that Sarah could say.

"Then… I will come back when I know more about Toby –"

"No, I'm coming with you. I will not sit by and wait, I want to help find my own brother." Sarah's tone was now calm. She turned and quickly made her way back into the house, Jareth following close behind. They headed straight to the back of the house into Sarah's bedroom; Jareth looked around and couldn't help but smirk slightly. She caught the look on his face, "Jareth, I'm going with you to find my brother, nothing more. Last night might not have been a mistake for you but it was for me." The words hurt him but he didn't let it show, and Sarah felt bad that she had said it but she was just trying to be honest. She rummaged through the back of her closet and pulled out a bag and threw it onto the bed, and then she turned and pulled out some of her clothes from her dresser shoving them into the bag. "I didn't know what I was doing; I don't even remember most of it."

"It certainly seemed to me that you knew what you were doing." He chuckled as Sarah's face flushed a rose pink. "It's a pity you don't remember, you seemed to enjoy yourself."

Sarah continued to try and ignore what Jareth was saying as he coolly leaned against her door frame. She also tried to ignore the fact that her face was bright hot pink. "Ok, let's go." Sarah said quickly, she slung her bag over her shoulder and regained control over her own face.

"Come here." Jareth beckoned, she slowly and reluctantly moved across the room to stand in front of Jareth. He wrapped his arms around her and she flinched away from him.

"Hey."

"Sarah, we have to be close, unless you want to lose a limb or something?" An eyebrow swiftly lifted with his look of question. Sarah didn't come back into his arms. Jareth was starting to get frustrated again. "Okay, fine. Will it make you feel better if I promise I won't try to be anything to you other then a friend, we don't even have to be that if you don't want?" It hurt him to say it, but maybe letting her go she'd come back, it'd worked once maybe it'd work again? Besides he'd lived almost a century before he'd known of her, seven years without her, what was the rest of forever, it wasn't long at all.

"Jareth, I… I guess we could be friends – but nothing more." Sarah shook his hand in agreement, and he pulled her close to him. "By the way, you look good in jeans." Sarah said looking up at him, Jareth chuckled with a smirk.

He formed a crystal and let it drop to the floor, the last thing Sarah remembered was the crystal glass cracking and shattering. She grabbed a hold of Jareth's shirt, a clump in each hand, trying to hold herself together. She had the feeling of the world fall from under her feet and of a hard, hot compression all around her body then suddenly of being pulled at from all sides and directions. He tightened his grip on her as she felt the world move back under her again.

"Are you okay?" Jareth asked as Sarah regained herself and the placement of her internal organs and nodded. She looked around the room, the thrown room; it wasn't as empty as the last time as she'd seen it. Only a small handful of goblins littered the floor, and half of them were on the floor passed out. "I suppose I should show you your room then." He started to move across the room, she followed close behind.

"How do you suppose we should start looking for my brother?" Sarah asked as she looked around at the various corridors full of brick, windows, and large Tapestries.

"I've already sent out all of my scouts to see if they can find him, or any other information about him." Jareth turned down a hallway and opened a door not to far down, "This will be your room." Sarah walked past Jareth into the room. "Mine is just down a few doors if you need me. She smiled at the room, it was so warm and cozy, yet so large at the same time.

"Thank you Jareth, it's amazing."

There was a knock at the door behind the two and they both turned to see a man, tall and slim, his hair that was bright red was tied into a short ponytail. His skin was fair and smooth, his face was almost child like and there was for sure a child like smile placed on that face. He was dressed like Jareth normally was, though he had a sword at his side.

"This is Amos." Jareth introduced the fresh faced fae.

"I'm guessing that you're the mysterious and infamous Sarah Williams." Amos reached out and kissed her hand lightly.

"Infamous?" Sarah laughed.

"Yes, you're the first mortal in centuries to actually defeat The Labyrinth, and the only to defeat our King Jareth."

At that Jareth growled at the red head. "Thank you Amos."

"I think I've already out worn my welcome. I should get back to my duties. It was lovely to meet you Sarah." Amos made his way from the room, "Nice hair." He said as he passed his king smiling, as he reached the door he turned back to the two still in the room and his smile changed to a mischievous one. "Oh! By the way Jareth, Carmon is looking for you." And with that Amos made his way quickly down the hall.

Jareth's face became sterner with the mention of the name, "Who is Carmon?" Sarah couldn't help but ask.

"She's an acquaintance who is staying here, at the castle." Jareth tried to keep as much information to himself as he could, and she could tell.

As if on a cue Carmon made her way down the hall and stopped to look into the room. "There you are Jareth!" The woman cooed as she walked across the room and lifted herself onto her tip toes kissing him on the cheek. Sarah just stared and glared slightly.

Jareth pried the woman off of him and stepped back, "Sarah, this is Carmon, Carmon this is Sarah." Carmon was a few inches shorter than Sarah. She was very slim, having gentle hips and breasts under her crimson dress. Her dress made her complexion a little more rosy then its actuality, but was cooled again by her light hazel eyes and soft light blond hair, which curled all the way down her back. Her face was slightly hallow with prominent cheek bones, and would be more hallow once it lost its young look to it, if that ever happened around here.

"A pleasure, I'm sure." Carmon brushed Sarah off just so.

"Yes, I'm sure." Sarah knew just at that moment that she would dislike this woman.

"Carmon, do you mind if we could talk, later?" It was more of a command then a question and she understood that.

"Of course, Jareth." Carmon curtsied low and quickly left the room.

"Acquaintance eh?" Sarah laughed. "Only a half an hour ago you were telling me that you cared for me, and if I'm not mistaken I believe you meant more then just friends."

"Are you jealous Sarah?" Jareth asked in slight intrigue.

"No Jareth, I just want a little honestly form you."

Her reaction surprised him, and he took a moment to bring himself back. "Carmon is hard to explain."

"Try."

"My family wishes for me to marry her."

"That's all I wanted Jareth." She turned to unpack her things but Jareth stopped her, gently turning her back toward him.

"I'm not intending to marry her."

"Okay Jareth, whatever make you happy." He sighed mentally, defeated and decided that there was nothing more to talk over with her for the moment. "I'll come by in a few hours to show you to dinner. You can wander if you like." He made his way across the room to the door.

"Thank you for letting me come Jareth."

"It seemed that I didn't have much of a choice." He turned back and smiled and then closed the door.

Sarah looked around the room; it was amazing, just right for her. Large but cozy, the colors were earthy and warm, the bed looked amazingly soft. There was a dark and solid looking vanity with a large folding mirror. The bed was the same dark wood and intricately carved, it didn't look big and bulky even though the size of the bed normally would make it seem that way. The floor was again the dark warm wood, there was a worn round rung on the floor with still bits of rich reds, blues and greens woven into it. Sarah turned around and there was a large arching doorway cut into the stone, she made her way through it into a large bathroom. There was a lovely procaine tub that looked like it dated back to the 1920s or 30s with a wide base. She smiled at the idea of taking a bath in it, bubbles surrounding her.

Jareth pressed his forefinger to his temple as he made the short way down the hall to his own room. But his short walk was made even shorter by a small fox running into his leg. "Your Majesty!" Sit Didymus bowed quickly, "I have news." He was very anxious. "There have been attacks on the borders of the Labyrinth, subjects have been harmed." His head dropped slightly and his pace slowed, "A few have actually been killed."

"Do you know who might have done this?" Jareth was loosing control of himself.

"…No, Your Majesty… We haven't found anything pointing to, anyone." Didymus again bowed low, but did not stand back up again until Amos came running down the corridor.

He too bowed low and quick, "Your Majesty… Jareth, I just got the word. Do you have any commands?"

"Guards are to be posted completely around the perimeter of the Labyrinth. I also want extra scouts found and sent out, collecting any and all information possible." Jareth quickly railed off instructions to his two officers.

Sarah had been waiting for more then an hour, and this was after exploring for almost two hours before now. She had found the library, and drawing room, and also a large garden that she had made a mental note to herself to go back to in the day light. After all of that she had made her way back to her room so that she wouldn't miss Jareth coming back to take her to the dinning hall. Maybe he'd forgotten her? All she knew was that she was hungry. Sarah looked down to her stomach as it rumbled loudly.

After a little longer she decided to take action, she made her way out to the hall way. He said his room was just down the way, but how far? Well, the only thing she could really think to do was start knocking.

After only a few doors the little game got very old, and after about the eight door Sarah was about to give up, feeling completely silly, when she heard faint voices coming from a few more doors down. She pressed her ear to the door, trying to make out who and how many voices were on the other side. She didn't want to just burst in on Jareth and Carmon. She concentrated on who was inside, there was one, two… three voices inside the room, all male. All she could make out of the conversation was one loud statement, "Jareth, this was an act of war!" She heard the third voice answer something back that she couldn't make out, but she recognized the voice as Jareth's. Sarah took a deep breath and let her fist collide with the hard wooden door several times and she heard the conversation within come to a sudden halt. She then heard footsteps approach the door and she started to think twice about knocking on the door in front of her. But it opened to quickly for her to change her mind. It was only opened wide enough for Amos to appear in the opening. His expression was one of slight anger but quickly changed as he saw Sarah on the other side greeting her, "Hello miss Sarah. Can I help you?"

"I, I was just wondering where Jareth had gone to, he said that he was going to come by to show me to dinner. But that was a few hours ago?"

Amos opened the door all the way allowing Sarah to enter. Jareth was standing over a large desk with papers and maps scattered over it to the point were she couldn't see any wood on the top of the desk. She smiled as she saw Sir Didymus, who sat in a chair across from Jareth. She guessed that this room was Jareth's study.

It was a large open room, the windows behind Jareth's desk were large, tall and wide letting tons of setting sun light flood in. There were book shelves all along the far wall from Sarah, none of the books looked newer then 80 years old. Other then the expansive wood desk and the few chairs set around it there were about 3 or 4 leather chairs and a large matching leather couch in front of an empty fireplace.

Jareth looked up from the map he was surveying to see Sarah enter the study. He quickly looked at the clock mounted on the wall and realized how long the three of them had been locked in this room, and how long Sarah must have been waiting for him. He straightened up and looked to his officers. "I think it's time we took a break for dinner."

Amos and Didymus smiled at the thought of food in their stomachs, "Sounds good to me." Amos sounded anxious.

"Sarah, you really are back!" Didymus ran to his friend hugging her as she kneeled down to him. He started to rattle off at what seemed like more then a hundred words a minuet about what had happened in the six or seven years since she'd left her friends. Sarah only caught words like, Hoogle, and swamp, and accident, Ludo, and things like. Sarah only laughed and smiled at the warmth of her friend. All four of them made their way to the dimming hall, Sir Didymus chattering the whole way.

They passed into the large and open room with its tall ceiling and amazing length. Carmon made her way in to the room right behind them, and they all sat at the long thin table. The first half of the dinner went fine with small talk and easy conversation until Carmon spoke up. "Tell me Sarah, how do you know Jareth?" Of course she knew Sarah was a mortal, so how would she come to be here? Unless she was to be changed into a Goblin, now that would be nice but she knew Sarah was too old for that.

"He took my baby brother Toby about seven years ago." Sarah explained.

"Oh so you wished him away? So he's one of our Goblins?"

"No, actually I beat the Labyrinth." Sarah started to defend herself.

"What!?" Carmon's voice lowered and became poison and she stood carefully. Her expression was spiteful, "So this is the reason why you won't marry me Jareth? Am I just to be your concubine for the rest of my life?" With her head held high she left the room. The ones left at the table were silent for the rest of the quick dinner, and Sarah was the first to excuse herself from the table.

She couldn't remember any other time that she'd felt so awkward. Sarah was glad that this horrible, and strange day was almost over. She was looking forward to the nice, clean, soft looking, guest bed waiting for her. Sarah gasped as her arm was pulled harshly back and away from the door knob to her room. Her body was swung around and she was now looking down at the small blond woman in front of her, she was surprisingly strong for someone so small.

"Look mortal, I don't care if he loves you, you are not getting in the way of my marriage." Carmon again spoke low and finely.

"Hunny, I'm not looking to get in your way. I'm here to find my brother and then leave, that is all." Sarah spoke calmly and strongly back to Carmon. At that the little blond woman let go of her firm grip on Sarah's arm and smoothed out her dress and made her way down the hall knocking on a door right next to the study Sarah had been in a few hours earlier. She guessed that it was Jareth's bedroom, and Carmon disappeared into it.

Sarah sighed as she was wrapped by the cool off white sheets and comforter of her bed. Her stomach fluttered and her heart felt empty, and she was surprised as a few tears made their way down her face. She wondered how Toby was, where he was, and if he was ok, and… there was another hurt there, and it didn't involve family. Her heart ached in more then one way. At the thought of why she quickly and roughly wiped away her tears, and let her mind clear and feel asleep.


End file.
